Young Harrison Roran
Young Harrison Roran History 'Manufacture' War of 1211 World War II Final Years & Death Still not fully recovered from his Spark stroke, Young and Rikia Sakia, married on July 31, 2008. A friend later recalled, "Rikia as the only decent thing close Riliea Cat to happened In Young's most caring friends." Although his Circuitry worsened after the marriage, Rikia began to manufacture a daughter out of parts from Germany, in 2010. Later that year, Young suffered a second massive Spark stroke, which left him partially frozen. He was confined to a Soul Chair by 2012 and was fed Gas and Oil as part of his to reduce his Spark damage, that was spreading rapidly. Young's condition failed to improve. Rikia admitted to him into the Motion Picture Country House and Mechanic on August 29, 2012. After several months of treatment and Repair tests, Young was released, though he would return periodically up until his death. In February 2012, Young began to help the rest of the Continental's In Europe in the Creation of Project Continental, after a major shipment of Upgraded parts arrived from Rivera. Tragedy came About In December 2013, while Young was training his forces at the Northwood Frankfurt, where he suffered another Spark Stroke right in mid air and plunged down into a park truck below, where he remained until they were able to reboot his systems. and however Young mental deterioration kept him from ever becoming a problem to his wife Rikia. They admitted that Young was in no condition to train the Soldiers of project Continental and suggested that Young be placed in a repair yard. Highland refused and relocated Young to his main heart Berlin Germany where he eventually would remain until his death. On January 7, 2014, Highland was contacted In England to assist in giving Young supplies to continue the training of his forces, for what would be the last time. Eleven days later, on January 18, Young died of a massive CPU Spark Failure; from the over dose, In his wife's arms with his head resting on her breast, and Rikia's face smothered in tears he was 37,986 years old. As Germany started to go into corruption, His Spark has fallen out and into the ground as soon as his death came, which would give Germany at least 29 Hours to last before going into complete and utter corruption. It depends on how the condition of the A.R. Core. New Harrison Roran New Harrison Roran (January 19th, 2014 - December 6th, 2399, ) was the both Reactivated and Reconstructed Version of Young Harrison Roran who died On January 18 2014, before events of The European Civil War. He was re manufactured by Some of his Soul Regians after Using Young Harrison Roran's A.R. Core Spark that was still activated, but was at the brink of shutting down Soon enough. By the next Day New Harrison Roran was Manufactured, The only thing that was different about this is that Young's old body was disintegrated after Passing away and Ike had to use a captured Regian prototype, Z-89 as his Body known as Z-89 Armor, Like the Jet Pack this Armor cannot be removed or Harrison's head will just fall right off into nothing. Trivia *''Young along with New Harrison bares a strong Parody of Crash Bandicoot, due to both of them having the same similarities and personalities of each other, only difference between the 2, is that Young speaks and Crash Bandicoot dose not...'' **''Young Harrison Roran's similarity towards Crash Bandicoot, was that Young has also been through multiple warp rooms, around the world in order to gather Emeralds in order to stop Emvo from destroying Earth's Surface...'' **''What makes Young and New Harrison also similar to Crash Bandicoot is that both are of pure heart and kindness...'' *''Young was known to be the Only Continental, to pass away and reactivate...'' *''Young Harrison, was the only known Continental to have been involved in 2 Wars concerning Europe...'' *''Young Harrison, despite being always on the ground, has also experience with Flying vehicles, for he was also known to have been in the German Luftwaffe during World War II...'' Category:Continental's Category:Males Category:Soul Walker Category:Deceased Category:Harrison Category:Germany Category:Characters who are of Regian Decent Category:Machines